


Love!!! On Ice

by kawaiite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Slice of Life, boys realizing their feelings, cute cute cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiite/pseuds/kawaiite
Summary: Will Katsuki Yuri be oblivious until the very bitter end? Or not...?





	

For some reason, the ice is smoother. The air is crisper, Yuri sweats less and parts the air with his elegant limbs with more ease, rewarding himself with a deep breath with every jump he lands and spin he perfects. He takes his time. He looks down to watch his skates shred the ice if he turns sharp enough, and drags his fingertips across his chest and arms and jaw, relaxed enough to loll his head to one side in certain spins.

 

“There’s no rush.”

 

Yuri knew there was clearly an anxiousness in the situation, when Viktor scraped the sides of his bowl to get the last morsels. There’s no rush he said, but his eyes said different. Makkachin trotted in from outside, stretched and nuzzled up against Viktor’s shoulder before crawling into his lap.

 

“There… is a rush. I know…”

 

Viktor’s delicate fingers combed through his dog’s hair, his blue eyes piercing as they watched Yuri carefully from across the table.

 

“You are very smart, Yuri.”

 

Sometime during his practice Yuri had lost his breath, realizing his cheeks were hot and realizing there was no more need for a sweater and vest. He lapped at his lips, gliding to the side to set aside his clothes. As a form of habit, Yuri hugged the sweater and folded the arms before folding the vest as best as he could, laying it on the resting bench.

 

An hour before Viktor was to come and watch, it being quarter to seven in the morning now.

 

There was a rush…

 

Yuri felt complicated: his chest tight, his stomach unsettled, was it because of the atmosphere is he sweaty or because of his sudden nerves? There’s seemingly always some sort of pressure to perform his best for Viktor even if it is just practice. There’s no possibility of Yuri being perfect, but if he has the chance to impress Viktor he will take it. It makes him giddy.

 

Dazzling eyes with that hair curtaining his left eye, his beautiful skin…

 

His scent…

 

His body…

 

His touch…

 

Ah, this passion he feels. This is true _eros_ , isn’t it? Yuri thought he had defined the meaning of eros already with his performance that sucked the audience’s breath away, but as he realized during his show, Viktor is his inspiration. He is Yuri’s body, soul, and mind; there is no more perfect definition for _eros_ than Viktor Nikiforov.

 

* * *

 

Viktor arrived at the rink later than Yuri anticipated and caught him during his break, where he was sweating like a fool with water dribbling across his cheeks and chin from tipping his bottle all the way back. Music from the stereo was still playing, a piece Yuri couldn’t name, but it was on a CD he had found in a pile stacked under the dusty machine.

 

Violins sang in the background in contrast to something sounding akin to maracas and acoustic guitar playing as the main show. It was an entrancing piece, so much so that Yuri felt his hips swaying to the music, setting down his bottle. He curled his hands against his abdomen and rose and unfolded them so they bloomed near his neck, pressing his eyes closed.

 

Yuri moved like a robot with his skates on the absorbent floor, nevertheless still managing to make a turn and sway his upper body with ghosting his fingers over himself, finding gracefulness by themselves in the air, fluttering them like little butterfly wings. He hummed to the violin, the most alluring sound to his ears, but couldn’t help but feel a strange sensation.

 

He opened his eyes, Viktor’s nose no less than an inch away from touching Yuri’s. Yuri yelped in surprise, stumbling back a little from his loss of balance. There was suddenly a loss of communication with his ankles and his skates, he could feel himself shaking, but before he could fall, Viktor took a deep step towards Yuri and swept him into his arms and up against his chest.

 

“Viktor! I,”

 

“Hush, little Yuri. I’m sorry I surprised you so much,” he said in a warm, low voice that somehow both calmed and wracked Yuri’s nerves even more. “But your face was so interesting. I needed to have a closer look, yet I didn’t want to interrupt you. I’ve almost… never seen anything like it.”

 

There was enough tension between the two, that when Viktor’s arms left Yuri’s body, his hands were nearly reeled in again by Yuri’s gravitational pull.

 

He had not seen such hesitance in a person before, Yuri.

 

He watched Viktor’s grand smile with a shy gaze. If Viktor had never seen a look like Yuri’s, then Viktor’s smile, to him, was similar to finding a million dollar lottery ticket; maybe even something like finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

 

“That was a different look than the one you have when you perform. I was simply curious.”

 

“A-Ah, I see… But I have a specific look on my face? When I skate?”

 

“Oh, Yuri. Of course!” He exclaims with a light in his eyes. “There’s nothing more fascinating than watching your face, other than watching your body.”

 

Yuri could feel the breath sucked from his throat so suddenly he almost wheezed. There was a smile broad on Viktor’s lips as he watched Yuri’s face turn pretty pink, stuttering to desperately find an answer. During the panic when his coach had surprised him, his glasses had fallen askew on his face, and desperate to distract himself Yuri now finds sudden interest in the uneven levelling of his glasses on his face. He moves the frames and ensure the arms are secured around his ears. Adjusts them, takes them off to clean them, and adjusts them again.

 

Viktor waits and watches, patient, amused.

 

Of course Viktor understands the implications of saying risque things like that, but - oh, it’s just so much fun to tease Yuri! Sweet, sweet Yuri!

 

Viktor ends the silence with a laugh, catching Yuri’s attention immediately and adding deeper colour to his face.

 

“W… What’s so funny…”

 

“Yuri,” He starts, the smile creases around his mouth fading and his eyes dimming down to the colour Yuri recognizes only when Viktor skates. The atmosphere is intensifying by the moment, and Yuri’s heart is beating so fast, his blood pulsing in his ears so loud it nearly drowns out the music. “If I act dangerously around you, refuse me to the best of your abilities, alright?”

 

The music fades out slowly, and Yuri stands with his glasses straight and hands by his sides. The sound of the violin’s life coming to an end dies in the echo of the rink, and just as the music stops, so does Yuri’s mind.

 

There is no question - no “if’s”, “and’s”, or “but’s”. It is clear what Viktor means, and Yuri quickly realizes this.

 

“Oh, uh.”

 

“Yuri.”

 

“No, no! I understand… I just hope I can… behave better towards you so you won’t be as frustrated if I mess up on the ice. You are my coach, my idol, so… If you put your utmost trust in me Viktor, I’ll be sure to impress you to the best of my abilities! So please,” Yuri takes a deep, sudden bow, startling Viktor out of place, “have faith in me!”

 

In the arena there is no sound, merely racing thoughts, racing hearts. Viktor has been rendered speechless, as he usually is by the utter… “Yuri-ness”, but it leaves his heart with his stomach, sunk to the bottom. The man - no, with his innocence, he is still but a boy - bowing to Viktor, respecting him and his opinions of him, simply does not equal Viktor, in both senses of the body and mind.

 

The mind is a powerful, powerful thing, and as the heart is one with the body, it has the power to control thoughts. _Feelings_. Just as the mind does.

 

But the heart knows best; it beats faster now, compared to when he participated in competitions, his breaths don’t feel the same, he feels warm. There is no other feeling than what Viktor thinks is what his issue with Yuri is. Not to mention the fact that Yuri’s incredible innocence is blocking the way of his own heart, it pains Viktor more to know that there may be no way Yuri reciprocates.

 

Of course though, he is smart and refuses to let these emotions show in front of Yuri so suddenly. If Viktor would suddenly say what he truly feels… there would be a guarantee that Yuri’s heart would fail. If there was to be any conversation for it, Viktor would have to ease him into it and have him relaxed enough.

 

“Viktor?” Yuri whimpers. “My back is starting to hurt…”

 

“Oh! You poor thing! What are you _doing,_ Yuri? You’ll make your back so stiff you won’t be able to compete.” Viktor crouches slightly in front of  Yuri and runs his hands up Yuri’s arms, slowly pushing on the way up to ease him back into a proper position. He moans with an ugly frown, glasses lopsided again and hair a mess. “Yuri, silly boy…”

 

As Viktor fixes his hair and corrects his glasses, Yuri moans like a child.

 

“Not a boyyyy, ‘mma man, Viktor…”

 

“Oh, are you now?” He says, daringly.

 

“Of course… I mean, I - I wore your outfit for my _eros_ performance. That suit is manly enough on its own, right? So since I wore it…” Yuri glances towards Viktor but hurriedly look away, as the closeness suffocates him a little. Straightening the last of Yuri’s bangs, Viktor takes a long look at him. His cheeks still have that chubbiness to them, his eyelashes are long, skin so pale.

 

Yuri hesitantly looks his way, watching Viktor more intently after he begins laughing, starting low but rising with a sudden burst. The laughter startles Yuri, nevertheless, managing a smile from him as well. Though there was no real reason for it, Viktor’s laugh is rare and contagious, so he has to bite down on his tongue to stop from joining. He takes a short step away, and as Viktor notices, the laughter dies.

 

“I have to clean up now. Um… I’ll meet you at home?”

 

As if on cue, the CD restarts from the beginning, starting with an incredibly loud and sudden solo from a violin. Yuri catches his breath before gasping, and smiles and nods at Viktor before shuffling off to the side to stop the music and gather his things.

 

Though, Viktor is surprised at himself. Hearing _“let’s go home”_ no longer puts shock into his system that yes, he is actually taking time off to coach, he is sharing a home with a talented… adorable, beautiful person, and finding situations like that of which he just had is breathtaking. If Yuri thinks _he_ is blessed to spend time with Viktor, he must reconsider and think about it from Viktor’s perspective.

 

Gathering himself from being a laughing mess, he licks his lips and slides his hands into his pockets.

 

“Yes,” he whispers, “see you at home.”

 

There is no rush, he said… But…

 

* * *

 

  


The hot springs never fail to relax him, no matter the weather and no matter the time. It’s very dark out tonight, the stars dazzle and sparkle distantly in the sky, and the chilliness biting at Viktor’s skin that’s out of the water is a perfect contrast to the temperature of the spring water. Makkachin flounces outside with his big tongue glued to the side of his face, stomach looking far too full to _only_ have had his bowl of food for dinner.

 

“Oh, you! Viktor, I’m sorry!” Yuri’s mother tags along behind the dog, pressing her hand to her chest, looking short of breath as if she had chased him all the way outside. “Makkachin had… snacked on some of Minako’s dinner. Oh, I’m so sorry, Viktor!”

 

Makkachin woofs in emphasis at the word ‘dinner’, so Viktor sighs and pats the place by him on the ledge. The dog cocks his head and hurries to his side, turning his head again to watch Yuri’s mother.

 

“No, I apologize. I will pay for what this guy ate of Minako’s. Please tell her not to fret about her meal.”

 

That big, hearty smile of hers slowly reaches from ear to ear, and she nods eagerly, bids thanks, and rushes back inside. Viktor hears faint yelling and clammering as well as, what he assumes is, customers chatting to themselves, but he disregards everything else once Yuri steps out. Around his waist is a dark towel embroidered with his name on the edge, and trying his hardest not to act conspicuous, he shuffles to the spring, constantly moving the towel around his waist.

 

His cheeks are burning, but the heat luckily hits quickly so it seems like a perfect excuse for his blush. Water ripples around his feet, then his waist, and then his chest as Yuri eases in just a little way away from Viktor. Viktor watches him with interest, lolling his head to the side, a small smile already forming on his lips.

 

Yuri tries his best not to look eager, or nervous, Viktor can’t exactly tell, but either way he finds it strangely alluring. Maybe it’s the weather tonight that’s making him so sentimental.

 

“So,” Yuri blurts and glances over to ensure he caught his coach’s eye, “I… I want to say sorry for messing up. On my _eros_ performance - I wanted to be the best I could, but I just couldn’t stop thinking and thinking and thinking.” He shuffles underwater, sinking more down as his cheeks got hotter and his voice grew smaller.

 

Makkachin slowly crawls onto his stomach and gently laps at the warm water. There is at least a divide with how serious this conversation is and how realistic the situation actually is, the dog acting as the divide. It brings Viktor comfort, and just as he’s about to bring his hand up to ruffle his ears, he realizes it’s been underwater for a while now and there’d be no need to get him wet, so he refrains. Instead he brings back his undivided attention to Yuri, who, more than looking nervous and shy, looks utterly embarrassed and sore at himself.

 

He looks rather cute, actually.

 

“What were you thinking about, Yuri?”

 

His breath catches in his throat and he nearly visibly chokes. Yuri turns his head away and nibbles at his lip, ripples of water forming around him from squirming underwater.

 

“Yuri… I’m your coach. I need to know so that we can work on your focus for next time, alright?”

 

“Please.” Yuri suddenly pleads in a strained voice, his voice shattering Viktor’s attitude, immediately putting worry in his features. Yuri tilts his head down with his chin tucked into his throat, crushing his lips together in frustration. Just like with Makkachin, Viktor refrains from reaching out and touching him. “I… don’t need you knowing. I’ll take care of it myself.”

 

It takes a monstrous amount of self-restraint from Viktor to slide a few inches down and put his arm around Yuri’s shoulders. As ridiculous as it sounds, he wants nothing but Yuri to rely on him for everything, trust him with everything… Like life support, Viktor wants Yuri to _need_ him.

 

There are a few times where Viktor opens his mouth but nothing comes out, just dead words on the tip of his tongue. In a situation like this, with someone like Yuri… what is he to say?

 

He decides to start slow, and ease into the subject.

 

“Hey, Yuri. When did you say you started ice skating, again?”

 

Viktor is patient with him, so he figured that for a while, there would be no hint of a response from him. But slowly, Yuri looks to Viktor, glances into the water and looks back at him. His face is relaxing once again, his hair is dampening from sweat, his bangs falling on his forehead.

 

“When I was very young… Why?” He asks.  

 

“Ah-ah, don’t question the coach, _o~kay?_ ” Viktor offers a cheeky smile, in turn, making Yuri bashful, giving a small smile back. “Hm… And was I your number one idol, ever since you were young?”

 

After a moment, conjuring in thought, Yuri’s eyes go wide, in vague confusion and shock, and akin to Viktor, he opens his mouth but not a thing comes out. Instead, after a few moments, he settles with a nod.

 

“Would you say, oh, hypothetically, that you looked up to me in every sense of the way?”

 

Yuri’s face blooms with a beautiful red, his bottom lip trembling for a second. He turns his head away, and if Viktor wasn’t watching close enough, he wouldn’t have seen him nod.

 

“Did you feel… a _rush_ to meet me?”

 

The spring falls silent. Besides the sound of the continuous flow of water and the faint evening cicadas chirping, there was nothing. Not even Makkachin moved, and especially not Yuri. It looked as if he was frozen in time, staring lifelessly at the water. The smallest ripples of water echo off his body, but it was like he was dead.

 

Nevertheless, Viktor waits patiently for any sign of a possible response. He carefully watches his ear, his jawline, his neck, his chest, his shoulder, identifying a few freckles under his ear and one near the back of his neck.

 

“I…” Viktor’s eyes come back to life in the midst of memorizing the outline of connecting the dots with his freckles. “Yes. Of course, Viktor… I…”

 

There’s suddenly, in no less than a few seconds, no regard for personal space. Viktor closes the space between the two, and just as he had dreamt of doing minutes ago, he drapes his arm across Yuri’s shoulders and leans against him. There’s little hesitation on Yuri’s side, and his head slowly turns straight again, not looking at Viktor, but still accepts his presence.

 

“There’s always been a rush to impress you… That’s what… I was thinking…” Yuri says in almost a whisper, still refusing to look at Viktor. “Your question from the other day… That’s what you meant, right? That there was no rush to impress you? I mean, of course there is, Viktor, you’re _Viktor Nikiforov_ , for God’s sake. Who wouldn’t want to be as efficient as they could to impress you?”

 

“Yuri, Yuri…” Viktor hushes, but falls on deaf ears as Yuri continues spewing word after word.

 

“You’ve been my one and only idol since I can remember, so now that I finally have you with me, I don’t want to let that go! I don’t want to mess up so bad that you leave - Viktor, I…”

 

“ _Yu~ri._ ” Viktor leans in close, his lips brushing over Yuri’s ear, voice low in a whisper with a smile evident on his face even though Yuri can’t see it. A deep shiver coursed through his body as Viktor did so, an accidental squeak popping out from his mouth. Luckily, instead of weird, his coach found it undeniably cute, so much so that he chuckled and laid a hand on Yuri’s forearm.

 

There was an unsettled feeling in Yuri’s stomach about the closeness, and his body felt incredibly hot - the feeling _not_ coming from the hot spring, he knew for sure.

 

“What the question meant was…” Viktor continues in a low, low voice, nearly sending Yuri into a comatose state from how honestly sexy his voice was, especially so close. “Was that there was no rush… in revealing your feelings to me, Yuri… Ah - don’t refuse. I’m not a child, Yuri. You watch me with such tender eyes and do your best to impress me, we have meals together, and don’t think I haven’t realized that when you have bad dreams you crawl beside me. I’m a deep sleeper, but I _know,_ Yuri…”

 

“But please don’t worry… because if your feelings are true towards me… I may feel the same way, _o~kay?_ ”

 

In every sense of the way, Yuri is rendered absolutely, undoubtedly speechless. His whole life up to this point has been decoded by his coach within minutes. His idol, his everything… He _knew_ everything… Shock settled in his heart, but he still had the conscience to manage to part their distance a little to finally look at Viktor.

 

Oh, the _eros_ … Yuri is immediately reminded of what made him fall in love with this man. There’s no hint of doubt, that yes, what he’s felt for years is most definitely love. His eyes, his skin, his hair, his nose and lips and ears… His body, his everything…

 

“Yuri… What will you do now?” Viktor whispers. Yuri takes a deep, deep breath, glances away as he feels his cheeks grow hot once again, but looks back and speaks softly.

 

“I-I still… I-I’m shocked you knew everything… even the embarrassing parts… but I just don’t understand. When you said there was no rush, you meant in revealing my feelings?”

 

“Yes,” Viktor smiles, “I thought you knew.”

 

“N-No, I… I just… realized now…”

 

“Of course. Have you come to terms with your feelings now?”

 

“Well…” Yuri says and licks his lips, not failing to notice Viktor’s momentary lack of focus on his eyes as he does so. The proximity is almost becoming suffocating. “I-I think I will, if I do this one thing.”

 

Viktor’s interest suddenly piques, raising his eyebrows under his bangs. His fingers lightly drag over Yuri’s skin under the water, simply the touch of his fingertips making the other visibly anxious.

 

“Oh,” he says, “and what’s that, Yuri? Are you going to show your affection to me?”

 

Yuri swallows and sucks his lips in for a moment, feeling his face grow warmer and warmer with each passing second. Still, Viktor remains content with his constant smile, teasing Yuri’s arm with featherlight touches. In his mind, Yuri is slowly going insane with how calm Viktor is - it’s almost making him mad. He wants him to be anxious too, he wants him to _want_ him too!

 

Taking a deep breath, looking away, Yuri leads his hand up and out of the water. He’s forced to look back to see where he’s going, his hand drizzling warm water onto Viktor’s bare shoulder, trembling with pure nerves no less than a centimeter away from touching Viktor’s cheek.

 

It surprises him as Viktor laughs through his nose and tilts his head to press his cheek into Yuri’s palm, smiling more than before. He turns his head and presses a short kiss to his thumb, glancing back at Yuri, taunting him with his perfect, manipulative eyes.

 

In seconds, Yuri’s hand instead drags down and cups the side of his face, his thumb and the rest of his fingers separated by Viktor’s ear, fingers curling in the roots of his hair. He lunges forward, pressing his lips to Viktor’s who freezes momentarily before putting a solid hold on Yuri’s arm.

 

It’s incredibly obvious that Yuri has never kissed before, by the persistent way he keeps his lips pursed and how he can’t yet tell what kind of pressure to put on Viktor’s own. But he can’t help but smile, relaxing his hold on Yuri’s arm and deciding to place his hand on his shoulder instead, stroking his soft, warm skin. The tension making Yuri’s body go hard slowly eases away by Viktor’s touches and gentle lips, occasionally breaking away to suggest doing this and not doing that. Though it’s not just the experience that makes Viktor happy, it’s more the effort that Yuri’s making to please him as best as he can. Yuri’s hand hasn’t yet moved from it’s place on the other’s face, and again, it’s, as Viktor assumes, because he’s more focused on kissing. But honestly, with his guidance, he isn’t too horrible. It’s quirky and awkward, kind of like him.

 

Kissing his lips, parting slightly, and repeating once more, Viktor leads his hand higher and strokes Yuri’s warm cheek with his thumb. Opening his eyes that looked jammed shut, his cheeks almost blood red, Yuri’s hand finally moves and sinks back down into the water. His eyes avert drowsily, licking his lips slowly.

 

Viktor leans in and presses a kiss to Yuri’s forehead.

 

“Are you happy now, Yuri?”

 

Yuri sways with a nod, easing his eyes shut. His head swims, wobbling back and forth, and just as Viktor opens his mouth to speak again, Yuri falls forward, his forehead resting on the other’s shoulder.

 

“Ah - oh.”

 

Viktor stays still for a moment, and after hearing Yuri’s breaths and deciding he was alright, just a little too overwhelmed, he sinks in the water and scoops Yuri’s legs over his one arm and supports his back with the other. With a steady hold, Viktor escorts Yuri back to his room with Makkachin in tow, his collar jingling as he prances on his heels.

 

Not like he hadn’t been inside Yuri’s room before, the time he’s been here he’s gotten extremely familiar with this place, but even now… Viktor isn’t sure how Yuri could sleep with pictures of him on the wall. Would it not be scary in the middle of the night, if he thought he saw someone, but it was just a poster? What about when he changes, or like now, coming in from the spring - _naked?_ Not as if it bothered him with the nudity, but… Yuri hadn’t even kissed before tonight, right?

 

Would he be comfortable being naked in a… sexual… situation, then..?

 

No, no. Too many busy thoughts at too late in the night.

 

Viktor brings in another towel from the washroom down the hallway and dries Yuri’s legs and arms, chest and back, and carefully lies him down under his blanket. With the towel he used to dry him, he returns to the washroom to dampen it, fold it, and drape it over Yuri’s forehead.

 

He’s tempted to stay in Yuri’s room for the night to ensure his safety, but for now he believes it would be a better idea to give him his space and allow him to think over things, and to make sure he’s made the right decisions. Still, it wouldn’t be like Viktor would pack his things and leave if Yuri decides to not start a relationship. As of now, he is still his coach.

 

He wouldn’t imagine Yuri to forfeit something this precious to him that quickly, anyway. So with one last kiss to end the night, Viktor leaves him be, eager to await him in the morning for early practice.

 

“ _доброй ночи._ ” He whispers, taking one last glance back before he closes the door and returns to the spring.

 


End file.
